


I Don’t Need You

by gendrysarya



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Hurt, Modern AU, gendrya drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendrysarya/pseuds/gendrysarya
Summary: Arya disappeared from Gendry’s life without a word and suddenly appears on his doorstep after 2 years. How will he react and how will they find their way back to how they used to be?





	I Don’t Need You

**Author's Note:**

> based on this video https://youtu.be/RhWrc_BNNlU  
> this tweet  
> https://twitter.com/aryabartheon/status/1133499469318823939?s=21  
> and this tumblr post which don’t belong to me  
> https://gendrybaratheonn.tumblr.com/post/185119884068/you-look-like-youre-seeing-a-ghost-how-can-i

The keys jingled as they hit the floor for the second time this morning.

“Jesus christ.” Gendry muttered to himself in annoyance. It looked stormy outside his London house so he prepared with an umbrella in his hand. It was just another boring old Monday morning like it had been for the past 2 years.

He pushed the door handle down and opened it to exit his house. His keys fell to the ground for the third time but on purpose, seeing the image on the other side.

It was a ghost. It had to be. It couldn’t be Arya. Not his Arya. Her big grey eyes stared up at him in familiarity, a warm feeling overcoming him as it always did staring at her. Their breaths turned smoky in the cold London air between them.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asked coldly, he waited 2 years to see her and that's what came out of his mouth. It wasn’t as if she deserved anything nice after disappearing off the face of the earth.

“I wanted to see you, Gendry.” She missed saying his name, she missed seeing his face, his big dumb face. The face that made her so happy yet she still let it go like everything else in her life by building a wall around it.

“I don’t have the time for this.” He shook his head, pushing past her in anger. How dare she come back after all this time and want to see him after disappearing.

“Gendry please, I can explain.” She pleaded as he opened his car, he didn’t want to listen to anything she had to say. 

“Don’t Arya. Just don’t.” He couldn’t get hurt again and he wouldn’t. He’d finally gotten to a good place in his life and now she came back to ruin it. 

Being at work was just as bad. The morning’s event was eating him up, as much as he didn’t want to hear her explanation he really did. Hammering metal at his engineering job helped numb his thoughts, it was just the heat of the forge to keep him company. 

The end of the day couldn’t come faster. On the way back he picked up some Chinese food and headed home. He sat on the kitchen counter and got the two paper takeaway boxes out. He looked lonely on the kitchen island, in truth the last 2 years in whole had been very lonely. He eat his food in silence, only the humming of the fridge and his chewing could be heard.

After eating his lonely meal he sat on the sofa and went through his phone. He didn’t mean to but he stumbled on Arya’s number. Maybe the morning was a dream, it had to have been wasn’t it? She probably didn’t even have this number anymore. Why bother to even go to his house if she didn’t care about saying goodbye in the first place, why try for forgiveness? He leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes, running his hand over his face and then his hair and unbuttoned the top of his white shirt. One simple visit making him stressed.

The doorbell rang. It couldn’t be her could it? He took deep breaths as he walked towards the front door, getting ready to face her.

No, it wasn’t her. Just some randomer asking if his boiler needed replacing. He wasn’t surprised just disappointed, maybe she really had forgotten about him in one day, two years had definitely given her enough time. He slowly walked back towards the living room. The doorbell rang again and Gendry scowled.

“Look I told you I don’t give a shit about replacing my-” He stopped in shock, so she hadn’t forgotten about him.

“Can I come in?” She asked quietly. He didn’t smile nor say a word, just turned to the side to let her in. 

She unwrapped the blue scarf from around her neck and took her tweed coat off placing it on her arm. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked once again.

“No hello?” She said playfully like they used to talk. He stared at her in disbelief, his mouth hanging open and a tear threatening to come out making his eyes glossy.

“Hello, what are you doing here?” He wasn’t having any of her shit today nor ever again.

“I need you to listen. And I just need you.” There she went again with her pleading, Gendry was the only one she’d do it with.

“What? You think I need you?” He retorted, poison in his voice. It hurt her that she’d hurt him, that she’d even done this to him. 

“It's been 2 fucking years Arya. 2 years with no word from you. Your family wouldn’t tell me where you were. Nothing, just nothing.” He finally let go in anger. He was hurt and rightfully so.

“You have every right to be angry Gendry - just, please.” He stayed silent so she went on.   
“I needed to get away, travel. Or anything. This town was swallowing me up. So I went away.” He scoffed at her explanation, as if he meant nothing to her.

“So you went without telling anybody? Your family?  _ Me _ ?”

“I told my family but I told them not to tell you where I went or why.”

“As if I meant nothing to you? You tell me you’ve always loved me, sleep with me and fuck off somewhere else, is that it Arya? That’s your explanation? If you’ve got nothing else to tell me get out.” 

Tears were now leaking from his eyes as he looked to the ground and tears started falling from Arya’s face too. She dropped her scarf and coat on the sofa near her and stepped forward to look up at him, putting her hands on his neck.

“You meant-mean everything to me Gendry. That’s why I couldn’t tell you where I was going or why. I knew you’d hate me for it.” She sniffled, wiping at her nose.  _ I look stupid crying,  _ she thought. 

He mulled that thought over in his head, no matter how much she hurt or ignored him, he could never hate her. He opened his eyes to look at her, her small hands still places on his neck.

“I-I would never hate you Arya. Never.” He whispered, placing his forehead on hers. She smiled properly for the first time since she arrived back in London and breathed him in.

“I know I’m a total fuck up-”

“Yeah, yeah you are.” He laughed and so did she in agreement.

“But please, Gendry. Give me a chance. That’s all I ask for, a chance.” He placed his hands on her hands that were still around his neck and nodded against her forehead.

“I couldn’t refuse you.” He said, meeting his lips with hers that he’d wanted to taste for 2 years. They were soft just like he remembered, he liked the way she had to tiptoe to reach him and chuckled against her mouth. They would finally be happy, Arya had found her home. It was Gendry.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments <3


End file.
